Backstreet Boys Of Kirkwall
by The Poarter
Summary: Who says romance and music can't go together. But who would be crazy enough to give it a try? Well let's just say love can make people do crazy things.


**Backstreet Boys of Kirkwall:**

 **Prologue: I want it that way**

It was just another day in Kirkwall. Noblemen made measures to advance their standing in the eyes of the Viscount, normal people toiled endlessly, elves were oppressed and apostates were hunted down by the Templars.

Or so it seemed. In fact today was going to be very different.

In the Hanged Man, things were much more easy and mellow. Garrett Hawke was drinking some mead with his male friends. Sitting across from him was Varric, his dwarf best friend. Garrett personally thought he was writing his next book. Varric did that. Without Varric though there was no way that he would have ever risen as high as he did. His mother had gotten her family home back, thanks to the expedition, the two of them had completed. Just to see that happy again was worth it in Hawke's opinion.

Of course going into the deep roads would never have worked out as well as it did without the man sitting to his right. He had a blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a staff, clearly marking him as an apostate. The Templars didn't bother him though for two reasons. The first was that the man was one of the few healers that worked with the poor for free in Kirkwall. Taking him away would cause a riot. The second reason was because the man was a Grey Warden.

At the moment though Garrett was thinking of ways to convince his friends to sing the song he had written. It was originally for Merrill but the song worked best when there was a group of guys singing it. In the clothing he had just bought.

Or shirtless.

That worked too.

Now how to get everyone on board. Varric would be easy enough. The dwarf wouldn't mind doing something like this.

"Anders, what are you doing?" questioned Hawke as his friend was writing something else as well. Was everyone writing something today?

"Probably writing pamphlets on how to overthrow the templars and reclaim independence from the Circle," grunted an elf to Hawke's left.

Anders would be a little more difficult but if he pushed it enough Anders might give in.

Initially the elf was merely content with his presence in the Hanged Man. His Lyrium tattooes tended to give away some of his expression. For example if he was feeling violent they probably glowed.

That was Fenris a former elf slave from Tevinter.

"All I want is for mages to be treated as people," growled Anders looking up at Fenris.

"Sure go ahead," berated Fenris.

"Wait you're not going to argue the point?" questioned Carver.

Ah yes Carver. His beloved Templar brother who was watching out for trouble in case someone decided to foolishly pick a fight with them. Wasn't that ironic? A templar making sure that two mages were content and happily protected. In a perfect world that would have been the expected action.

But this was Kirkwall.

Convincing Carver to sing a song with him would be a bit more difficult but just saying that it was for Merrill would be enough. Carver didn't really like the Dalish blood mage, but if he just said to do it for his brother, that would be easy enough.

"I was planning on leaving it on my deathbed, keeping the argument stored in my mind. Then I get the last word in and die immediately. I have seventy arguments planned for such an occasion," quipped Fenris.

"That doesn't seem like a good, healthy idea," pointed out Varric.

Fenris, sat in silence for a minute before speaking up again "Now I have seventy one."

Fenris would be much more difficult however. Singing for a mage may bring up unwanted memories for the elf but he wanted to do this. Maybe if he was drunk.

"Ah come-on Fenris, lighten up," berated Isabela.

"Isabela when did you get here?" questioned Hawke.

"I fell out of the sky like everyone in the stories Varric makes up," smirked the pirate.

"When are the others getting here?" questioned Carver.

Isabela shrugged, "Aveline should finish guard duty soon. After that I think she'll pick up Merrill at the alienage and bring her here."

"You're not bringing her here?" questioned Garret.

"Knowing Merrill, she probably gets lost without me" murmured Isabella

"Or with you," pointed out Carver

Okay more time to convince the guys. Since Isabella was here though, it might be easier. Although it might come back to bite him. Still Hawked personally wanted to give this a try. It might be sappy but for "kitten" Isabela would do a lot.

"Isabela, Varric can I talk to you alone outside?" questioned Garrett.

"Oh a threesome!" quipped Isabela.

"Has there been anyone in Thedas you haven't slept with?" whispered Carver but nevertheless nodded as the three of them went outside.

Once they were outside and certain no one was listening Hawke spoke up, "Can I get a favor from the two of you?"

"Does it involve Blood mages?" questioned Varric.

"Yes," answered Hawked smoothly.

"Does it involve Templars?" smirked Isabela cocking her hips to the side.

"Yes." Muttered Hawke.

"Okay so what does this mean we're going to be doing another favor of the Templars? Hunt some blood mages?" retorted Varric.

"Not really. This is awkward but I need help," replied Hawke, "I want you Varric, Fenris, Anders and Carver's help to sing a song for Merrill."

Varric and Isabela both took a moment to understand his request. Their silence was a truly worthy answer.

"Wait. So you want my help why?" questioned Varric.

"To sing with me. And to convince Anders and Fenris to join. Carver I can do easily," pointed out Hawke.

"Not to say anything weird but why? I don't exactly sing," stated Varric smirking, "Although because it's for Daisy. I will certainly do it. Granted it might make us a laughing stock but that the point."

"It's a terrible idea," snickered Isabela, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just get Merrill and Aveline here in a few hours." Instructed Hawke.

"Can I at least see the song? Please tell me you didn't write it yourself." Laughed Isabela.

"No it's private," growled Hawke.

"So you did write it yourself!" exclaimed Isabela, "I'm pretty sure Merrill is going to either die laughing or in shame. But I'll do it."

However seeing Hawke's downed expression she added, "I still think it's a sweet thing to do Hawke. Okay leave this to me."

"I ordered our costumes already. They're in the back," explained Hawke.

"So that's what you spent that sovereign on," nodded Varric, "Although if you're going to make me wear something ridiculous I will shoot you with Bianca."

"Nothing so." as the two of them walked into the Hanged Man. Isabela had already gone off.

Several hours later

"I look ridiculous." Explained Varric.

"I can't believe you managed to convince me to wear this," muttered Anders.

"Hey consider this a personal request!" barked Hawke.

Fenris just sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," groaned Carver, "I am never going to get the respect I deserve after this."

"Just has fun," encouraged Hawke.

"Not likely," muttered Anders darkly.

The five of them walked to the stage that had been impromptenly step up. Quite a crowd had appeared around them. Guess it couldn't be helped. Word had spread that there was going to be a show tonight. It made Hawke a little nervous but it was too late to leave now. There must have been at least 200 people who bothered to show up.

The barkeep walked to the stage.

"Alright today we have special," he announced, "Tonight we're going to have something sung by these poor saps for some reason. Now please keep everything civil until the end. Now shall we begin?"

Hawked walked up to the stage. He scanned the crowd recognizing Merrill, Isabela and Aveline together in the crowd.

"Tonight we will be singing a song called I want it that way written by me, Garrett Hawke for this girl I like. I hope you enjoy it" he gulped.

Shuffling the five of them got ready, and in position.

"Yeah," started Hawke with the magical amplifiers.

" **You are my fire"**

" **Ma Vhenan"**

" **My one desire"**

" **Believe when I say"**

" **I want it that way"**

The elven women seemed to immediately recognize how this song was going. Uh oh. Looks like Merrill might have competition in the future.

 _Anders walked up to the front as Hawke slithered into the shadows._

 **But we are two worlds apart**

 **Can't reach to your heart**

 **When you say**

 **That I want it that way**

The crowd seemed to be liking the song, tapping the foot to the stone floor. The women seemed to be liking it more than the men. Now was the time for everyone to start singing together

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say**

 **I want it that way**

Carver took note and effortlessly took his place. This was the idea. Everyone in the band got a turn. Then no one resented him more than anyone else.

 **Am I your fire**

 **Your one desire**

 **Yes I know it's too late**

 **But I want it that way**

The crowd was mouthing the words of the song, seemingly trying to memorize the words of the song. This was turning out to be better than he expected.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say**

 **I want it that way**

Although they had auditioned it together for an hours or so, they harmonized quite well together. Isabela was happily shouting, grabbing Merrill in the process. The poor mage seemed to be still grasping the fact that Hawke was singing for her.

Her.

An elf.

 _Fenris quickly jumped into position. The women seemed to go crazy with him. It must have been the features._

 **Now I can see that we're falling apart**

 **From the way that it used to be, yeah**

 **No matter the distance**

 **I want you to know**

 **That deep down inside of me...**

By now Hawke could scarcely believe how much energy there was in the mood. Quite a few of the patrons had started dancing in the Hanged Man. Probably trying to get lucky.

 _Hawke moved into position. This was his song._

 **You are my fire**

 **Ma Vhenan**

 **The one desire**

 **You are**

 **You are, you are, you are**

The "You are" seemed to be harmonized with the crowds as well. By morning this song was probably going to be sung all over the Free Marches.

 _Varric walked, slowly into position between the pause as if to add emphasize to the point._

 **Don't wanna hear you say**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)**

 **I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)**

 **I want it that way**

 _Anders slided into the place lefted blank by Varric._

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)**

 **I want it that way**

Hawke danced into the finale, his voice speaking over his fellow singers but harmonizing with them. Bits and pieces of a greater whole.

 **Tell me why**

 **Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

 **Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

 **Tell me why**

 **I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**

 **I want it that way**

The final line was coming and as if sensing it the crowd grew silent, listening intently.

 **'Cause I want it that way**

The song ended quietly but with great intent, pain and other emotions. For a few seconds later the crowd did nothing. Then they started clapping until the entire bar was giving a standing ovation to them.

"Well that didn't go as horribly as I thought it would," admitted Fenris.

"We should have done this for the deep road expedition," smirked Varric as the five of them gave a bow before walking off-stage.

Backstage Hawke found a very escastic Merrill waiting for him.

"Was that for me?" she questioned.

Hawke merely smiled and nodded. No more words were needed to be said as Merrill squealed.

And thus the Backstreet Boys of Kirkwall was born. Let's just say that by the end of the year, the five of them were very popular. As for Hawke and Merrill, after the Mage-Templar Bullshit they settled down and had four children.

 _Note: In this case here's the approval. Postive for friendship, negative for rivalry._

 _Merrill +25_

 _Isabela: +15_

 _Varric: +15_

 _Aveline: +10_

 _Carver: +10_

 _Anders: +5_

 _Fenris: +5_

 _Also there is going to be a poll for whatever song you want me to write next._


End file.
